Possession
by prgurly79
Summary: Commander Spock makes an error that could change everything. Now, he just needs to win her love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I've been a longtime lurker and fan…and now I'm coming out of the shadows and taking a stab at my own fic. I'm going to warn everyone upfront that I am not well versed on the Star Trek universe. I'm just a fan of the Spock/Uhura story arc and wanted to run with it.

Hope you guys like it!

*****

Two weeks.

That was all that stood between Cadet Nyota Uhura and her graduation—the start of what was sure to be an illustrious career in Starfleet.

She'd spent years being the hardest-working, the most studious, the most prompt, and the most dedicated. And in two shorts weeks—it was all going to pay off. But right now, at this moment—she had to settle for grading papers with her mentor in the Communications Lab. Not that it was a real sacrifice.

This was her favorite part of the week: sitting with and working alongside Commander Spock.

Their friendship had come as a surprise to Nyota. He had been the rigid, disciplined Vulcan that her classmates saw as icy, unreachable. And when her advisor placed her as his teaching assistant, she'd been weary. Now, she would not have traded any of the times they'd shared together—from the awkward silences at the beginning—to the comfortable silences at the end.

Truth be told, she was in love with him.

*****

Spock was an intuitive man. Not intuitive in the way of a hunch, but intuitive in the way of a Vulcan. That meant he knew exactly how fast his heart was beating, his internal temperature, even the time of day—all based on reading the signs of his body.

What really troubled him was that he could not understand his body—and mind—around his young teaching assistant. Sometimes, he would lose focus of his work watching her worry strands of her hair between her fingers while grading tests. He watched her in class: straight-laced—fingers on her PADD, always taking notes during lecture when others would be distracting each other with childish games. She always sat right in the front row, affording Spock a distracting view of her long legs. He'd once nearly meditated _in class_ to try and erase his thoughts about the Cadet's legs.

Now, their time together was nearly over. No more late night grading sessions, no more post-lecture conversations. In just a few weeks, she would leave for an assignment on board a Starfleet ship, and he would assume the position of First Officer on the Enterprise.

*****

Nyota had taken the advice of her roommate and joined Gaila for happy hour. Which, as it turns out, was a terrible idea. Terrible because she'd slammed three Long Island Iced Teas _before_ heading to her last grading session with Commander Spock. Terrible, because she was feeling no pain when she showed up at his door.

When he admitted her into his quarters, she put her bags down and tried to focus. But the heat of the alcohol coursed through her veins and she was too distracted. After grading a few papers, she gave up--setting her PADD down to broke the silence of their work.

"Commander, I'm just two weeks from Graduation."

He looked up at her from his PADD. "Yes, I am aware, Cadet. You will finish at the top of your class."

She could swear his eyes were smiling, deep set in his stoic face. "I have a personal favor to ask of you. I am requesting an assignment on the Enterprise after graduation. Would you be willing to write me a recommendation?"

Spock sat silent for one moment, and Nyota entertained the thought that he would refuse. But he started again. "Yes, Cadet. I believe you are one of the most accomplished students at the Academy. A recommendation to the Enterprise is most logical. I will contact Captain Pike."

Nyota's smile was wide. "Thank, you Commander."

That was it. They went back to working in silence. But the buzz Nyota had from her drinks was heating her cheeks…making her dizzy. It didn't help that Spock made her feel the same way.

She swept his form with a long, appreciative look. He was handsome--regal--in his Vulcan casual clothes. His appearance, as always, was impeccable. His hair trimmed, his skin flawless.

While he was working on his PADD, she marveled at the strong lines of his face.

She imagined running her fingers down the angles of his square jaw. She imagined leaning in close to breathe in his scent. And she was so caught up imagining that she didn't notice Spock when met her own hot gaze with his own.

She sat up, ramrod straight, and cleared her throat. "Alright, Commander. I've finished grading the last of his tests. I know you have lesson plans to finish, so I'll go now."

She paused. "And it been a pleasure working at your side." She grabbed her PADD, stuffed it into her bag and started towards the door. Spock rose to see her out.

Now they were standing at the doors, ready for goodbyes. The once comfortable silence hung between them, awkward.

And that's when Nyota decided to break the ice. Actually, it was the Long Island Iced Teas that did the talking.

She leaned into him and gingerly kissed his lips. He smelled like Academy-issued soap and incense.

She'd imagined this moment for so long, had fantasized about the fireworks that they would create together.

But there were no fireworks. There was no heated make out session. There was _nothing._

Coming back to her senses, she pulled away, and opened her eyes. She saw the Commander, frozen in place.

She turned, embarrassed, and charged right out the door.

******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I think I'm getting the hang of this ****But I need some help on the Star Trek questions I have, so if there are any experts out there who can give me a hand with a few queries—I would be so happy? Can anyone help me?**

**Oh, and hope you enjoy!**

Spock stood frozen in place for exactly two mintues and twelve seconds after Nyota left. If a Vulcan could be stunned into silence, this was it.

He hadn't expected Nyota's sudden kiss. He hadn't anticipated being too shocked to return it.

He walked into his meditation space and sat completely still…his face was a mask of stoic calm, but his mind was racing. Logic and facts. Those made sense to Spock. Whatever had just transpired between he and his student…didn't. He closed his eyes.

Fact: Cadet Uhura is my student. _Not for much longer._

Fact: Cadet Uhura was drunk. _One Terran medical journal states humans under the influence of alcohol tend to lose inhibition. Her mind had been altered._

Fact: Cadet Uhura is asking for a post on the Enterprise. _She doesn't know you are the First Officer. No one does except for Pike._

Fact: Cadet Uhura desires physical contact. _I desire it, as well._

Spock desired. He was not the robot many of his human counterparts thought him to be. Like any man, he felt attraction and repulsion.

And he had understood his attraction to Cadet Uhura for a long time.

******

Nyota felt the embarrassment as sharply as a slap to the face. She'd thrown herself at him, and had been punished for her assumptions. She'd _assumed _he'd felt the same way. She _assumed _he would reward her kiss with one of his own. And she'd sure as hell made an ass out of her self.

How could she have been so wrong about what she thought existed between them? There were so many times she _knew_ she could feel his attraction. So many times she could see him watching her with jealous eyes when a male cadet came to speak to her. So many times they'd shared quiet, intimate moments while they worked as teacher and assistant.

_Spock answered the chime in his meditation robes. They were stark black, and seemingly made his eyes an even deeper black. She'd been embarrassed by her timing. "Commander, I see I've interrupted you…"_

_He'd cut her off with what was the closest thing she'd ever seen to a Vulcan smile._

"_You are not an interruption, Cadet. Come in." _

_He'd fixed her tea and sat with her, patiently helping her with lecture notes. At the time, she knew it was a highly personal favor. One he was not likely to grant another student._

She shook off the memory. Wrong, all wrong.

Gaila was dead to the world when Nyota crept into their shared room. Thank God. She looked upset, and Gaila wasn't likely to let it go until she found out why.

Exhausted, she sank into her bed.

_She was taking notes on her PADD, and as usual, Jim Kirk was being a pain in the ass. He leaned over to whisper in her ear while Commander Spock lectured on Romulan dialects. She looked up at her professor and saw him eye Jim sharply. He turned his back to his students and walked up to the chalkboard to write. "So, Cadet Legs…testing's over. What do you say you and I go out, grab a drink…get to know each other better?" _

_Nyota ignored him completely, as she had time and time before. He upped the ante._

"_I mean, come on. You, me. Hot. Don't tell me you haven't thought about what it would be like to wrap those luscious, long…"  
_

_The chalk in the Commander's hand disintegrated. He spun to face Kirk with a steely stare._

"_Cadet Kirk, I will have to dismiss you if you continue to disrupt my class."_

She'd been naïve. She had seen jealousy in Spock's irritation. But she was wrong. He was just doing his job.

*******

It had been 4 days since Cadet Nyota Uhura had officially rocked Spock's world. And it had been 4 days since they'd spoken to each other.

That was rare. They usually ran into one another several times a day; after his class, sometimes in the library, often in the mess.

But she'd somehow made herself scarce. His usually front-row star student had taken to sitting in the back of his class. She never met his eyes in class, and disappeared when lecture was over. He wanted to call on her, to make her stay so her could speak with her. But he resisted. He sensed she was too uncomfortable to speak with him at this time.

He was troubled by her sudden disappearing act. And while he had formulas and equations and science to fix the problems he faced at work, he had no idea how to fix what seemed broken between he and Nyota.

After his night meditation, he made up his mind. He would contact the one person who could help him understand—and maybe even help him get close to Nyota once again.

*******


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys have been great with the reviews! Glad you're liking it, and I hope it stays that way!**

**That being said, I'm still hoping someone out there can be my mentor…and help me with some of my Star Trek questions. Can anyone take me under their wing? I'm lost!**

******

"Since when did my little academic butterfly become such a shut-in?"

Gaila's green hands were on her green hips, and it was clear she was annoyed. They were in their last few days at the Academy, and Nyota had dropped off the map. She spent most of her time shut into their shared quarters, studying.

"I'm just trying to get some work done. Too many distractions out there." Nyota grumbled, face down in her papers.

"Yeah, right. My favorite nerd hasn't even been out at the library, where you normally do all of your boring paperwork. What's the deal? And don't bother lying to me. I can smell it on you."

Nyota sighed. It was true. She'd been hiding out in her quarters for days, trying to stay out of Commander Spock's way. She just couldn't handle an awkward run-in after her incredibly awkward come-on.

"Alright, here it is. I came on to Spock and…he didn't bite." Nyota put her face in her hands and braced for the storm that was Gaila.

Her Orion roommate's eyes went wide. She put down the dress she'd been about to try on and gave Nyota her full attention. "I never pegged him as a biter." Nyota's eyes narrowed and Gaila feigned embarrassment.

"Okay, I'm just kidding. Go on."

"There is nothing to _go on_, Gaila! He didn't want me. End of story!" She rubbed her temples…her frustration was pounding inside her head like a construction crew.

"What do you mean, he didn't want you? He didn't want you as in, "he didn't have time to take you", or he didn't want you as in "he's more interested science than sex?"

Nyota was angry. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I kissed him, he didn't kiss back--end of story."

"Oh girl…." Gaila sighed and sank down in the bed next to her roommate. "You should know that men rarely understand their _own _needs. I know he's Vulcan, but he's still limited by the fact that he has a penis. We both know he wants you. I'm sure there's another explanation for his…_performance anxiety_."

Nyota threw the pillow in her lap at Gaila's head.

"No, Gaila. Sometimes no just means no. And you, of all people, should get on board with that concept."

Gaila frowned.

********

_Nyota lifted her shirt to expose delicate, smooth breasts. Her heart was pounding, and Spock could hear it from across the room. _

"_I want you to take me. Please." She was whispering, whimpering. Her brown eyes were so wide, so focused on him._

_He didn't—couldn't answer—instead, reached towards her. Her skin was on fire, especially for a human. _

_He bent his head to place a kiss in the crook of her neck. Finally, he found his voice._

"_Yes, Nyota, Tell me again what you want."_

"_I want you to take me."_

Spock woke disoriented, sweating, and hard. It took him 2.2 seconds to figure out that he was in his bed, in his quarters. In his dream, her scent had been so real, so close. Disappointment washed over him in waves.

It was 03:45. Too early to begin his routine. He needed a shower, meditation time, plomeek soup, something. Something to help him focus.

He needed to call his mother.

Though still early on Earth, he could catch his mother at a convenient time on Vulcan. Fresh out of the shower, he engaged the comm link. His mother answered right away.

"Peace and long life, my son. You are contacting me outside of our usual meeting time. Are you well?"

Lady Amanda Grayson's son was a full-grown man of 32. But her would always be her baby, and in the back of Spock's mind, that comforted him.

"Mother, I am well. How is Father?" Lady Amanda gave her son a critical once-over. He looked--harried. Unusual for her son. He was always in control.

"Your Father is in good health. Working hard with the Vulcan High Council. But your Father is not the reason you are contacting me. Speak your mind, son."

So intuitive. Spock wondered at times that his mother was not Vulcan.

*****

Gaila threw back the curtains to reveal an angry sun. Nyota grumbled from underneath her covers.

"This is a total role reversal and I don't like it one bit. You are going to get _out_ of that bed or I am going to _make_ you do it."

Nyota lifted one delicate middle finger in the direction of her favorite roommate. She was rewarded with a slew of Orion curses.

"Seriously, Ny. I've got big news and new clothes and I'm not going to let you waste your life away in your bed."

"What's the big news?" Nyota rolled over in the bed to get a glance at Gaila, who was a storm in the middle of the calm that had been their quarters.

"Starfleet Gala." Her smile was blinding.

"Two and a half weeks from now, after we come back from shore leave. Before we leave for assignments. And _I'm_ starting to look for dresses. Get your brown butt out of bed and come look with me."

Gaila's optimism was pretty catchy. And if she stayed in bed much longer, she was likely to develop sores.

"Alright, let me shower at least."

Gaila mock sniffed at the air. "No problem, girl. You were starting to stink anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so my chapters are a little shorter because I'm trying to post more frequently. Again, thanks for all of the feedback, you guys have been great! I hope you're enjoying the angsty fluff as much as I enjoy writing it!**

"The red…or the blue. Red…blue? Gods, they both look good!"

Gaila spun around to show off her selections. This time when Nyota smiled, it was genuine.

"You'll drive the guys crazy in either one. But if I'm forced to vote I would say…the red. It's fiery like you."

They were in a popular mall not far from the Academy and Nyota was glad to be out of her room. She was glad to have Gaila.

"You know, I think you're right. I could really knock 'em dead in this dress. It's just the thing to get the attention of all of those lovely graduates. Especially that Kirk."

Nyota rolled her eyes. "Alright, how much is it? Will it break the bank?"

Gaila laughed. "Price is no issue, my dear. The question is, will it break _hearts_?"

That line won her another eye roll.

Gaila started whipping out credit cards and doing the math. She raised an eyebrow in Nyota's direction. "So…what will the lovely, top-of-her-class graduate be wearing to the social event of the year?"

Nyota hesistated. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. Not really sure if I should even go."

Gaila was feeling feisty. "You're going to have to cancel the DJ for your one-woman pity party and suck it up for this one. You're not going to skip the Gala just because Commander Stuffy won't be your date."

Date. That was something Nyota hadn't thought of.

*********

Spock gleaned much from speaking with his mother. She had such a rare, unusual perspective on life—it made her unique to give advice on this particular topic.

After all, she was a Human woman who'd spent her life learning to understand her Vulcan husband. She knew better than anyone the nuances of communication between the two.

She'd explained what Spock already knew…that Nyota had been embarrassed by the kiss, because he hadn't returned it.

He'd explained to his mother what she already knew: that he could not _allow_ himself to kiss Nyota. Not while they were in his quarters. Not while she was his student.

"_Spock, I admire your dedication to Starfleet, and to its regulations. But if you feel as strongly for this woman as I believe you do, perhaps you can make an exception."_

_Spock considered this. "Mother, it may not be necessary. Cadet Uhura will graduate in 4 days. She is requesting a post on the Enterprise and I believe Captain Pike is amenable. We will serve on the same ship. She cannot avoid me as she has on campus on the ship."_

_Lady Amanda's face hinted at a frown. "Spock, I know you will proceed with the most logical path. But I want you to consider one thing. This Cadet, she is beautiful, is she not?" Spock nodded. "And she must have the mind to match if my son is so taken with her. Please consider that this Cadet may not be available when you decide that you are ready."_

_Spock quirked an eyebrow—the same way her husband had so many times. "What I mean, Spock, is that a young, attractive woman like Nyota doesn't stay single for very long."_

_Spock felt an anger he wasn't expecting rise in his throat. The thought of Nyota with another man made his blood boil. _

"_Thank you, Mother. This conversation has been most enlightening."_

Spock knew his mother's logic was sound. He would heed her warning.

********

Date. Nyota turned the word around in her mind over and over. Gaila was right, she didn't want to miss this event. She'd worked hard all of these years and she was going to enjoy the fruits of her labor. This time, as a Starfleet officer.

She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to go. And she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that somewhere--in the back of her mind--she _wanted_ a date. She certainly didn't want to walk into that ballroom by herself in front of Commander Spock. That would just…magnify her embarrassment.

She felt her cheeks heat at the thought of him. She'd seen him looking at her in class, trying to get her attention when he dismissed his students. She'd wanted to approach him...break the ice so they could go back to where they'd been before she'd ruined everything.

But you have to go forward—you can never go back.

So that mean she had 2 weeks in Africa to find the perfect dress…and the perfect date.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I SWEAR Spock and Nyota will come together…but I've got this whole scene in my mind that I want to play out. So until then, a little more angst, and another twist. Again, you guys have been awesome with the reviews and you're inspiring me to write more. REALLY hope you guys like it!**

********

Nyota carefully dressed, brushed out her hair. It was the first day of the rest of her life. Graduation from the Academy.

Years of hard work were coming to a head in one hour. Yes, she would leave her long hair loose this morning. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was a graduate.

*********

The ceremony was a blur of names, then a blur of hugs and kisses for her fellow cadets. She would never admit that she got a little misty-eyed when she saw Gaila stand to accept her documents. And she would never admit that she'd craned her head more than once to see if Commander Spock was in attendance. She hadn't spotted him.

After the ceremony, she linked arms with her Orion best friend, who'd made her promise a serious night of partying in celebration. The two were all smiles as they walked across the campus in gowns, documents in hand. This felt like freedom. A voice thundered from behind them.

"Graduates, congratulations!" Nyota and Gaila spun around to see Captain Pike walking up the quad. At his side—Commander Spock. Nyota felt her stomach flip-flop. Gaila jabbed her in the side.

_I can see him just as well as you can, Gaila._

"Captain Pike, thank you." Nyota smiled brightly, cheeks heated. She avoided Spock's gaze as best she could, but he was so…_there_. He said nothing, just stood with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Officer Uhura, I'm glad I ran into you. I've got some news you've been waiting to hear. I'm granting your request for a post on the Enterprise. You've earned it. You'll be joining me, and Commander Spock here. He has agreed to be my First Officer."

_So he had gone to bat for her._ _Wait, did he just say First Officer of the Enterprise?_

Gaila elbowed her again. Could she be anymore obvious?

"Wow." Nyota swallowed thickly. "Captain Pike, I am honored. Thank you so much for your consideration."

_First Officer of the Enterprise._ She blinked dazedly when she heard Captain Pike's voice again.

"Well, Commander Spock here gave you a glowing review. As did many of your other teachers. Your record speaks for itself. Although, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that once you get onboard my ship, I except to see your work speak, as well." Captain Pike's smile belied his authority.

Nyota nodded slowly. "Of course, Captain." She turned to face Spock, who was still, silent--watching her intently. She had to thank him.

"And thank you, Commander." She felt her cheeks flush again. _You know, for not busting me with the Academy. Or for dismissing me as a drunken tart and tossing out my recommendation._

Spock cleared his throat. "I made the determination based on your grades and your skills lab performances. You were a logical choice for the Enterprise."

_Logical. Of course._

Nyota searched his face for meaning, but he read blank. "Thank you all the same, Commander."

She and Gaila started to walk away, but they were stopped once again. "Officer Uhura?"

She turned. This time it was Spock. Alone. Captain Pike was walking back towards the administration building in the distance.

Gaila, who had been blessedly quiet during the entire exchange, grabbed her arm.

"_Details_ at the bar later." She hissed into Nyota's ear. She gave Spock a wave and took off.

Nyota took a deep breath. They were alone, and there was no avoiding it. She'd probably better get used to it now, seeing as they would be members of the same crew, on the same ship.

********

Uncertainty was not something Spock was used to. In his life there either was…or there wasn't. But that had changed after Nyota came along.

"I…wanted to congratulate you as well. Captain Pike offered his well wishes before I could." His face softened.

Nyota nodded. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Of course. Thank you, again."

_Just say it. You want her to know._

There was an awkward pause between them. "Commander—" She looked at him expectantly. "Is there something else?"

_Yes. _

"Will you be staying here in San Francisco during the break?" Spock was fumbling for words, and he knew it.

"No, Commander. I will be going home to the United States of Africa for a few days. To see my family. " He felt a pang of disappointment. "Will you go to Vulcan?"

"No. I have many projects to complete before assignment to the Enterprise. So I will stay here to finish my work." His hands were slick, clammy behind his back.

_Ask her to dinner._

Nyota blew out a breath. "Okay. I hope you enjoy your break. I guess I'll see you on the Enterprise. She turned again to walk away.

"Wait—" Spock stopped her again. Where was he going with this? He didn't have a plan and he was growing frustrated with himself.

"Will you attend the Starfleet Gala?"

_Why did his mouth feel so dry?_

Nyota's pulse raced. He could see the veins in her neck flutter. She smiled "I think so."

"Then I will see you there."

Nyota's smile wilted.

*********

"Give me another. And a shot." Nyota was well on her way to a drunken stupor and that was just fine, thank you very much.

"So you're telling me that this man—pardon, Vulcan—_asked_ you if you were going to the Gala…and then didn't ask you to go with him?"

Nyota shrugged. "Yep." The shotglass went up and came down. Whatever was in it burned so good.

"Wow. He's either not interested, or socially retarded."

Nyota nodded. "Yep."

"So which is it?" Gaila pressed.

Nyota rolled her eyes, and picked up another cocktail. She took a long sip before answering.

"You know what? I don't think I care anymore."

The entire bar was packed. The music was blaring, and drunk graduates were on the dance floor enjoying the live entertainment. There were so many people out there. Why should this _one_ matter? She made up her mind—He didn't.

"I'm just going to have some fun, Gaila. I've been so very studious. And I think it's been 3 years since I've had sex. I'm going to have sex. Maybe…tonight."

She was drunk. She wasn't out of control, but she felt so loose, so uninhibited.

"Well, you know I'm not going to stop you. There's a lot of man candy here tonight. Including…that yummy Jim Kirk." Gaila eyed the man sitting across the bar, leather jacket and jeans. His body was talented, filling out those clothes like they'd been custom-made for him.

"Go for it. I bet I'll find a pair of his underwear on the floor of our room in about six hours."

Gaila winked. "Four if I'm really good. I'm just going to go say hi." With that, Gaila sauntered off across the room.

Nyota raised her glass in Gaila's direction. Even though her roommate was well out of earshot, she toasted Gaila's feisty independence. "Go get, 'em girl."

"Get who?" She heard the voice behind her, turned to see Doctor Leonard McCoy standing behind her. He had a large beer in his hand, and he looked rugged--handsome in his collared shirt and jeans.

Impulsively, she clinked her drink to his beer. "Cheers, Bones!"

********


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, so I tried to make this one a little longer :) And trust me, Nyota might think that she's getting over Spock, but she's wrong. **

**Hope you guys enjoy, and again, thank you for all of the reviews. They are so encouraging!**

********

"Nyota, wake up. Now. Wake up!" Gaila was straddling her roommate in her bed, hands on either side of her face.

"Get out of bed now. And tell me all about the sex with Doctor Feelgood."

Gods, she was too damn cheery for the morning after a night of drinking.

Nyota's voice cracked. "Gaila, get off of me. I didn't have sex with Bones."

Her head was pounding. How many Cardassian sunrises did she have, anyway?

"No sex? No fun," Gaila pouted. She sank back onto her bed and smiled like a contented cat.

"_I_, of course can't say the same. I rode that rocket you call Kirk. What a star." Gaila cooed. It must have been quite a night. Impressing an Orion in bed could be considered an Olympian feat.

All that cooing made the pounding in Nyota's head louder.

"Geez, Gaila. Will you get me some water? I'll let you tell me all about molesting Kirk if you'll get me a glass of water, first."

"Only if you tell me what didn't happen with the good doctor before that." Gaila handed her the water. Nyota felt instantly better after downing the glass.

"Okay. In a nutshell, I didn't have sex with Bones. I had drinks—okay, many drinks—with Bones and we had a great time. I came home alone."

"And…?" Gaila prompted.

"And I have a date for the Starfleet Gala." Nyota cracked a smile that made her head thump again.

"Interesting. You and McCoy. At Starfleet Gala. Not worried about what _the Commander_ is going to think of that?" Gaila smirked.

Nyota scowled. "Why should I worry about what he thinks? If he'd wanted to go with me, he would have asked me. Now tell me all about your night with the Rocket."

Gaila sighed. "Girl, he may not be much in the classroom, but in the bedroom, this man is an overachiever. He was fantastic. And creative. And I'm damn sure going to do it again. If he'll let me, that is."

Nyota couldn't help but smile. "So what time did you drag in here this morning?"

Gaila glanced at the time display on the wall. "About 20 minutes ago."

***********

She cursed herself for drinking so much the night before she had to pack and take off for her visit home.

Now she was stumbling into the shower, relishing the heat of the water.

_Bones is fun. He's attractive, he's charismatic. _

_He's not Spock._

_Spock isn't even Spock these days. _

**********

Spock didn't drink alcohol.

Still, when he arrived at Captain Pike's quarters, he had a bottle of fine Terran brandy in hand. Pike's favorite.

Pike looked relaxed when he opened his quarters to his First Officer and good friend.

"Come right in—and surrender the bottle in your hand. Give it here and I'll get it over some ice."

Pike's quarters were three times the size of Spock's. As Captain, he'd earned a more luxurious space. The decorations were simple, but they had the distinct touches of a man.

Pictures, trophies, plaques, dark woods.

"Have a seat, my friend, and we'll get this game underway."

Pike now had a glass of the brandy in hand, and settled into an overstuffed chair at the end of his game table. They were in for a night of chess.

Spock usually won these matches, but on occasion Pike would steal a victory. It was one of the Captain's favorite ways to kick back.

"So where you have been these past few days, Spock? I haven't caught up to you in the gym or the mess."

_I've been meditating. Extensively._

"I am completing several ongoing projects before we report to duty on the Enterprise. These are matters that cannot wait."

"I understand." Captain Pike scanned over his friend's appearance with a critical eye. Something was off with him. He looked like he hadn't been resting well.

Pike was already making quick work of Spock's pieces—that was a good sign that something wasn't quite right. He was distracted.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit…out of sorts." Pike kept his tone light, but there was no mistaking his concern.

Spock's brow furrowed as he considered the Captain's observation.

"Captain, I—have been…having some trouble with a personal issue. It's a matter of some delicacy."

Pike frowned when he realized Spock wasn't going to elaborate.

"So what is it, Commander?" Pike raised an eyebrow. Spock seemed discombobulated. Whatever it is, it was probably pretty juicy.

"Captain, I have developed what you would call _feelings_ for a woman I am acquainted with. I have good reason to believe I have insulted her, and I think I may have damaged her _feelings_ for me."

Spock sounded out the word _feelings_ like his mouth was full of molasses. Pike stifled a laugh.

"Woman troubles? Shit, I thought we were onto something serious here! Spock, let me simplify. Where there are women, there is usually trouble. Get used to it, now." He pulled out a cigar, cut the end off, and lit it.

Now it was Spock's turn to raise an eyebrow. The edge of irritation was clear in his voice. "Captain, I am no stranger to women. It is _this _woman that is my concern. She made her feelings for me known and I did not reciprocate. I believe that now she no longer _feels_ the same way. I have tried to approach her, to discuss this issue between us, but I am not making myself clear."

"Nyota Uhura." The Captain's smile was smug, knowing. Spock felt another wave of irritation.

"Listen , I consider you one of my closest friends and confidants. And I've seen the way you look at that girl. Never mind the way she looks at you. There's definitely sexual tension there. I guess I've always assumed that you—being the stickler for rules that you are—wouldn't act on those feelings. Am I anywhere close to on base here?"

Spock nodded.

"So, this one isn't as hard as it seems. She's a graduate now. Legal. Quit dicking around like you did in the quad the other day. You're just making things harder. You send this girl any more mixed messages, and she'll be history. Fast."

Spock expression was curious. "Captain, to what do you refer when you say, "dicking around?"

"Just an expression. Wasting your time, fooling around. If I were you, I wouldn't even be here right now. I'd go right to her quarters and end the waiting. Tell her you have _feelings _for her." Captain Pike puffed on his cigar with a smile on his face.

"Oh, and uh—checkmate."

*******

"Computer, locate Officer Nyota Uhura." Spock was back in his quarters, just out of a much-needed shower. He'd carried home the scent of the Captain's cigar on his garments.

"Uhura, Nyota is not on campus."

His irritation was peaking higher. She was gone--visiting home. He'd missed his chance to speak with her and now he would have to wait nearly two weeks to see her.

He balled his hands into fists, clenched, relaxed. Did it over and over again until he could feel some of the stress drain away.

Then he got into position to meditate.

He'd bedded women before. Most of whom thought him an oddity, a fetish. Women eager to find out what mating with a Vulcan was like.

But he'd never taken any of them to _his_ bed. Inviting a woman into his bed would be effectively inviting them into his life. Then they would want to know more about him, about his past, about what he did when he wasn't on duty. He was not the kind of man who wanted to share those details with just anyone.

But Nyota wasn't just anyone. Eyes closed, he took a deep breath, let it back out.

He pictured her tangled up in his sheets—hair mussed from lovemaking. He pictured taking strands of it into his hands, tucking it behind her ear, running his fingers through it. Grabbing the hair at the base of her neck, pulling her to him.

The mental picture made his throat dry.

*******


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but my computer won't let me save this. So at the risk of losing it, I'm posting it. A little more sex in this chapter, so if you're not a big fan be warned! Otherwise, please read and review.**

**Thanks!  
**

*********

"_I've wanted you to touch me like this for so long." He let his fingers play all over the lines of her face, neck. _

_Nyota sighed at the feeling. "Please, don't make me wait any longer. I don't think I can stand it."_

_He didn't answer her with words. Instead, he guided her back slowly until she fell backwards onto her bed. He wore no shirt, just his Starfleet- issued trousers. They hung low on his hips. _

_Silently, he undid the clasp, let them fall to the floor. _

_Then he was covering her, his mouth everywhere—on her mouth, then on her shoulders, in the hollow of her neck. His hands were stroking everything his mouth couldn't reach; skating across the tops of her thighs, circling closer until she could feel him teasing at her center. Her nipples were at attention, begging for some kind of physical contact._

"_Please, just do it." She was begging. She got the impression he liked to hear her beg._

_He stopped—lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. They were so black—endless, brimming with energy and heat. With their eyes locked, he positioned himself at her wet entrance. Then he started filling her._

Nyota was covered in sweat. She was sticking to her nightgown, which was now plastered to her sheets.

The heat of the African night didn't help matters. This was the fourth night in a row she'd dreamt of making love to Spock. Every night, it was different. Tonight, he had been intense, smoldering. Last night, he'd been sweet, selfless. The night before that, he'd been domineering, controlling, possessive.

Something had happened to her when she left the Academy. She spent her days with her family: cousins, siblings, nieces, nephews. But her nights belonged to Spock.

*********

Spock, for his part, kept busy during the break time. The campus was almost deserted, most people visiting families at home.

He kept his mind busy with training exercises to prepare him for upcoming missions on the Enterprise. He calculated, recalculated, ran simulations until his mind was exhausted.

He kept his body busy with strenuous sessions in the Starfleet gym. He spent hours running, swimming, boxing until he had no strength. Then he would retire to his room.

That's when he couldn't avoid the thoughts of Nyota. At night, he would meditate, clear his head before he got his rest. But none of it worked. Without fail, he would close his eyes and have to surrender to the will of his subconscious.

_She was spread out before him, nude, curves lit dimly by the stars. He moved closer._

_"I noticed you ran a lot of tests in the simulator today. You must be tired. Come, lay with me." She motioned towards the bed. "I can help you unwind."_

_He obliged. He was so tired, he just wanted to sink into their bed, into her arms, into her warmth. He stripped his clothing off. Now nude, he slid into bed next to her, savoring the warmth of her skin on his._

_"Lay back and let me touch you," her voice was breathless, low. She ran her hands over the flat planes of his abdomen, up through the musculature of his chest, down the defined lines of his arms._

_"I've been waiting for you since my shift ended. Lying here, naked, fantasizing about touching your body." She worked her lips across his jaw and neck, whispering into his skin as she stroked him everywhere—everywhere but _there_. He felt a heat shoot low into his groin._

_Then she was on top of him—straddling his legs, taking his cock into her hands. It seemed to strain upwards, begging for the attention only she could give. She smiled before dipping her head low to take him into her mouth._

********

Nyota had only a few more days in Africa. Which meant only a few more days to find a dress for the Gala.

There were a few high-end boutiques in the commerce center of the town. She and her cousin had taken a trip to the shops to find her something to wear to her first social event as a Starfleet Officer. Somehow, she had to find a dress that would make her look sophisticated without looking like she was trying too hard, would make her look mature without making her look matronly.

Gaila had sent Nyota a picture of herself in the fire-red dress she would be wearing at the ball. She was bright as a sunset in all of those colors. No one would be able to miss her, least of all Kirk. She'd blaze into that dance with all the subtlety of a fire engine.

But Nyota was much more…reserved. She passed rack after rack, turning the corners of her mouth down at each one. Until she saw the one in the window.

It was a one-shoulder dress. Black, elegant, lightly beaded. It was the perfect cocktail dress—not too short, not too long.

"I think this is the one." She ran her fingers over the material, savoring the feel of it.

She tried it on and it fit like a glove. The material skimmed over the lean curves of her hips—gliding close, but never too tight. Her cousin whistled low with appreciation.

"Gee, Ny. You're going to knock some man dead in that dress. It's perfect!"

_It is. I hope he likes it._

Nyota realized while standing there, staring at her reflection, that she was _not_ talking about Bones.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you guys are still liking it—I didn't get a lot of feedback on the last chapters. Suggestions? Plot ideas? I'd love to hear it all. Thanks again!**

She stood in the bedroom she'd occupied as a little girl, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the dress she'd bought at the boutique. She loved the way it made her look—the way it made her feel.

It was a rare cool night in Kenya, and for that alone, she'd opened all of the windows in her room. The breeze was perfect, blowing in and out periodically.

It made her think of San Francisco.

It made her think of Spock.

She closed her eyes. Imagined him behind her, eyes skimming her body, appreciating just how pretty she looked tonight. Imagined him kissing the back of her neck, circling his hands around her stomach, pulling her into him.

But this was fantasy. The reality was, Spock wasn't interested in her.

So who did he want? Surely he, like any other man, had desires. He had to fulfill his needs like any other red, or green-blooded creature. Who did Spock turn to when he needed his release?

She shook the thought. It wasn't pleasant to picture Spock in the arms of another woman.

********

He came up for breaths methodically. Stroke, kick, breathe, stroke, kick, breathe.

Spock had been exercising with almost all of his free time during the break. It was cathartic—it helped him focus the strength of his body and his mind. He'd even noticed more definition in his muscles.

Shaking the water out of his hair, he stepped out of the Olympic-sized pool at the Academy gymnasium. He'd been in the middle of toweling off when he heard a sharp, high voice he recognized.

"Commander Spock, what a pleasant surprise…"

Nurse Chapel. He didn't even have to turn around and face her to know exactly _who_ that voice came from.

"Nurse Chapel. I trust you are well this evening?" Spock's voice was tight. He'd learned to keep things formal between him and Christine. He'd learned that lesson the hard way.

She made no secret of letting her eyes roam his body, still wet from the pool. "Better now," she smiled. Spock took note of her attire. She'd stuffed her rather ample chest into a bikini that was obviously not Starfleet regulation. And it certainly didn't seem like she was here to exercise.

Her innuendo made Spock uncomfortable. The look on her face made him feel bare. He wrapped his towel around his hips.

"Well, I will retire to my quarters now. Good evening, Nurse Chapel." Spock started to walk away, but Christine wasn't done with him just yet.

"You don't want to retire to your quarters all _alone_ do you?" He turned to face her, and she was pouting. Spock hated pouting.

"Yes, in fact I do. Good night." And with that, he'd left a fuming Nurse Chapel standing on the pool deck.

He knew he'd been abrupt, even cruel, but he had little patience for Christine's overtures and antics. This wasn't the first time he'd had to dismiss Nurse Chapel. She had a habit of "running into" him at the most inopportune times.

But again, he surmised that his actions were to blame for her actions. She'd pursued him for months—and when he'd needed a release, he'd relented and called on her. She'd obliged him right away.

Then, it seemed he could not shake her. He'd confessed his frustrations to Captain Pike who'd called her "clingy." Spock was unfamiliar with the term, but he inferred that had something to do with annoyance.

In that case, the Captain's assessment was correct.

**********

Nyota sat with her PADD in her lap, checking messages. Gaila had sent her a few pictures of all the fun she was having while visiting Orion. And apparently Gaila's idea of fun was well over six feet tall. How on earth did she have the time to sleep with all of these men?

She chuckled at the mental picture of her roommate and her new catch.

_Good for you. At least someone is getting laid._

The next message caught her eye. McCoy, Dr. Leonard. Hmm.

*Hey gorgeous. Hope you're having fun on break. Get ready to throw a few back at the Gala. Can't wait to see you.*

Bones had managed to avoid the awkward decision of how to sign his note—by not signing it. Good move.

Nyota laid back in her bed, twisted the ends of her hair thoughtfully. She liked Bones well enough, he was good-looking, successful. But would she ever be able to desire him? To feel _hot_ for him? She didn't know.

What she did know was that it had been too long since she'd felt a man's hands on her body, the weight of a man above her, the contented lull of a post-sex haze. She closed her eyes, imagined Spock again. Naked, pinning her to the bed with his body. Her eyes fluttered shut with exhaustion.

_He tore at her uniform, growling, impatient. It wasn't coming off quickly enough, so he ordered her to take it off. "Now," he growled. And she obliged. She was already slick with anticipation. So she dropped it to the floor, and stepped out of it, like a good girl._

_  
"Come here," Spock ordered. He was bossy tonight. Perhaps he'd had a rough day in class. _

_She did as she was told, and was rewarded when he gripped either side of her hips and mashed her body against his. He crushed his mouth to hers, forced her lips open with his, kissed her so roughly she'd nearly forgotten to kiss him back. _

_He left one possessive hand on her hip while the other forced itself in between her legs. She could not hold back her moan when she felt him push his fingers inside of her. She bucked against his hand. He was biting her neck roughly._

"_Spock…" She'd opened her mouth to beg him bury himself inside her. But before she could finish, he'd done just that, lifting her like a rag doll, forcing her onto his pulsing erection. She cried out at the heat and the force of it._

She woke with a start to the sound of birds chirping—loudly. She'd forgotten to close her windows. She'd had another dream.

Two more days and then she'd be back in San Francisco. She'd see him again.

Then what?

*************

Spock didn't shop. When he needed new clothing, he had them shipped on Federation transports from Vulcan. When he needed new uniforms, he ordered them from Starfleet. So when he walked into the Macy's in Herald Square, he presumed he looked as awkward as he felt.

In two days, Nyota would be back from the break. They would both attend the Starfleet Gala. This time, he didn't want her to mistake his intentions.

He paced the floor, overwhelmed by the layout of the huge department store. When he spotted a clerk, he aimed straight for his target.

"Pardon me miss, where is your stock of men's clothing?"

This time, he was going to get it right.

**************


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, everyone. Glad to hear you're enjoying it. I'm kicking up the pace now, as I don't wont Spock & Uhura to go on sexually frustrated forever ****Again thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!**

*************

"Computer, locate Nyota Uhura."

Spock had just returned from a vigorous run. His skin flushed a pale green and he could feel his pulse slowing at a steady rate. He felt healthy and focused.

"Uhura, Nyota is in her quarters." The computerized voice chimed back with just the answer he'd been looking for. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Spock understood the relief he felt when the computer announced Nyota's arrival back in San Francisco. He had always been a child of two worlds. He knew his illogical thoughts of Nyota and his longing to see her were Human emotions, gifted to him by his selfless mother. But his desire to have her, to _possess_ her—that was a product of his Vulcan nature, a pure inheritance from his father.

By now, he knew himself better than he had as a young man, as a young Officer. He knew what he needed—and he needed Nyota. She could bring him the balance he craved.

And he would see her tonight.

*************

"Yeah, he was good-looking, no slouch in bed…but he was no Jim Kirk," Gaila laughed.

She'd been catching Nyota up on exactly how she'd spent her break in bed with the tall, sexy Orion. Who apparently still didn't hold a candle to the sexual prowess of the legendary and oversexed Jim Kirk.

"So you'll still try to get Kirk into bed tonight, huh?" Nyota laughed.

What a silly thing to do, ask a question when you already had the answer.

Gaila arched an eyebrow at her best friend. "Ny, who do you think I am? Of _course_ I am going to get him back into bed tonight," She stared at her reflection dreamily in the mirror. "After all, I owe it to myself. And so as long as we're on the subject of hot men…when will Doctor Hardbody show up to sweep you off your feet?"

Nyota's stomach churned. She was nervous about seeing Bones tonight. "He said he'd be here at 8. That way, we'll get there after the Gala starts. I guess he wants to be fashionably late." Silently she wondered when Spock would be there. Would he have a date?

"I like that, " Gaila murmured, still looking at herself in the mirror. "A man who likes to make an entrance."

*************

Spock smoothed down the edges of his clothes. They felt foreign to him, but he did find his appearance agreeable. The only thing that mattered was that Nyota felt the same.

He walked down the stairs of the entrance and into the ballroom that was dedicated to the Gala tonight. It was obvious that tonight's event had taken a great deal of planning. There were bars at each end of the massive room—the entire space was filled with a varied selection of the finest Terran flowers. The lights, he estimated, were at 40 percent. A quartet of musicians played soothing string music, something he was fond of. The atmosphere was sensual.

The room was full of Starfleet's finest, already letting loose for a night of decadence. The men looked more refined outside of their uniforms, the women much more attractive. He paused to scan the room. No Nyota.

"Mister Spock," he felt a hand come down on his back, and turned to see Captain Pike. Spock raised an eyebrow at his friend, who already had a brandy in his hand. He guessed it was not the first of the night.

"Where did you get this getup? I gotta say, it looks good on you!" Pike laughed, turned to give the young, attractive bartender a wink. "Amanda, another brandy for me…and bring one for my Vulcan friend."

"You know that alcohol has no effect on me," Spock protested. But Pike would not hear it.

"Just sip it. It tastes good even if you won't feel the buzz. It's a party, Spock. Have a godforsaken drink. Lighten up, for pete's sake!"

This was not the first time Spock had heard this particular speech from Pike—so he obliged, taking the snifter into his hands and analyzing the warm scent. He was right, the scent was most agreeable.

"Captain, have you been spending your time here tonight drinking and harassing this barmaid?" There was a note of humor in Spock's voice. Pike didn't miss it.

"Harassment for one is flirting for another. I, for one, think she likes me," Pike grinned. "Besides, where's the lady you've had your eye on for so long?"

Spock turned from their vantage point at the bar to scan the room. "I do not believe she has arrived yet, Captain."

Pike snorted. "Yeah, well, you know women. Takes them a good while to get ready."

*************

Nyota was decked out, and she knew it. Her hair hung long and loose—styled shiny and smooth. Her skin sparkled and she'd accented her long legs with a pair of decidedly sexy black heels. She was wearing the black cocktail dress that fit her body so well, and she was now certain that the hem that hit her legs mid-thigh looked even better when she slipped those shoes on.

_I hope he feels a note of regret when he sees me in this dress. Remorse, jealousy, I'll take whatever I can get._

Immediately, she frowned at herself despite her luminous reflection. How could she dress so pretty, and have such ugly thoughts?

Her contemplation was interrupted by the chime at her quarters. 8:09. It was Bones. She signaled the door to open, and there he stood.

Dr. Leonard McCoy cleaned up well, apparently. He had on a nice pair of slacks, and a dress shirt that completed his look. He held one solitary rose in his hands.

"Wow, Uhura, you look—great," he sighed, drinking in her appearance. She felt her cheeks flush at his appreciative stare. "Thanks, Bones, you don't look too bad yourself."

*************

Spock was on his third brandy, but that was no concern for him. Pike was the one quickly headed for disaster.

It was nearly 9 o'clock and he had not yet seen Nyota. Perhaps she had decided not to come to the Gala. The thought disheartened him. He turned back to the bar.

"Amanda, is it?" The barmaid smiled and nodded. "I would like you to make me a strong drink with a chocolate component. Is there anything in your repertoire that will suffice?"

She smiled. "I've got just the thing."

She set down the glass in front of him. It was murky with the color of the chocolate, poured over ice. Whatever it was, the smell was enticing. He took a sip. The flavor was just as satisfying as the scent.

"Well hello, handsome."

Spock turned. Nurse Chapel, of course. She'd picked a dress that was nearly as revealing as the bikini she'd worn the other night. Her breasts were shoved high and centered in some tortured piece of clothing. He suppressed a look of aggravation that threatened to punch through his mask of control.

"Nurse Chapel, good evening." He did not reward her with a smile, instead he turned to look at Pike—who had his eyes narrowed on Christine.

"Good evening. You look so nice tonight. I don't think I've ever seen you in Terran clothing. It's a refreshing change."

Her voice was loaded with suggestion and Spock deduced that she'd been enjoying a few alcoholic beverages of her own.

He would have to make do and make nice. After all, this was not the Starfleet pool. This was the Gala. He felt relief when Captain Pike spoke up.

"Nurse Chapel, what brings you here tonight?" Pike had a sly smile on his face. Christine's face twisted with confusion.

"The Starfleet Gala, of course." Her look was quizzical. Pike chuckled.

"No, Chapel, not here to the Gala, here to _this _to this bar." Pike was baiting her.

Spock cleared his throat with discomfort. Chapel wasn't confused any more, she was irritated.

"Just a stop by to say hello to a friend," She beamed a smile at Spock, who wasn't watching her at all. His eyes were fixed steady on the entrance to the ballroom.

There she was. Nyota walked into the ballroom with the grace of a ballerina.

She took his breath away.

She was wearing a slinky black dress that exposed one of her shoulders. It stopped just low enough under her thighs to be enticing without being too revealing. Her hair fell around her in a black halo. There was just enough of her skin exposed to make his heart rate increase by seven percent. He felt his internal temperature rise.

He was so engrossed in her that he didn't hear Christine's request. She repeated herself for good measure. "Commander, a dance?" Perhaps he could have answered her, but he'd just caught sight of a man at Nyota's side.

Dr. Leonard McCoy linked arms with Nyota, started to lead her down the stairs. When they reached the floor of the ballroom, he steered her through the crowd with a hand on the small of her back.

Spock ignored Christine, lifted the chocolate concoction in his hand to his mouth and drained it.

*************

She was trying to look for him without _looking_ like she was trying to look for him. Bones gently helped her through the mass of people in the ballroom, drinks and plates of food in hand.

Then she glanced at the side bar and saw him. He took her breath away.

Spock was not wearing the Vulcan attire she'd gown accustomed to. Instead, he stood at the bar with Captain Pike, dressed in a suit. A sleek black suit that hugged every angle of his body. It must have been custom crafted for him; it was fitted to his exact dimensions. She felt her breath hitch when he caught her stare and returned it.

She'd never seen him look so handsome. She'd never been so nervous.

But she was walking, and Bones was driving with a hand at her back and she realized that they were walking straight towards the bar where Spock and the Captain now stood.

And now, she noticed, a rather scantily clad Nurse Chapel stood with them. She was nearly pressed up against Spock, spilling out of a dress that was clearly two sizes too small.

_Bitch._

*************


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, drama at the Gala ensues :) Again, thanks so much for your wonderful feedback, it's making it much easier for me to write faster. Reviews are wonderful motivation!**

********

Even though they were in a room full of people, Spock felt his anger rise at the intimate gesture between McCoy and Nyota. His hand was at the small of her back. To anyone else, it would have seemed harmless. But Spock wasn't anyone else. He wanted McCoy's hands _off _of her_._ It was obscene.

Christine followed Spock's intense stare to couple approaching the bar. Uhura and McCoy. That's not a pairing she would have ever imagined, but there they were. And Spock didn't look happy about it.

Captain Pike leaned into his friend's pointed ear. Christine was the nosy sort and he preferred not to air Spock's business for him.

"That's a complication, my friend," Pike whispered. "I didn't see that one coming."

Spock didn't answer. His jaw was set, his lips thin with tension as they approached the bar. McCoy was wearing a grin that announced to everyone in the room that he clearly had the most beautiful woman in Starfleet on his arm. Spock wanted choke him.

"Captain Pike, Commander, Chapel," he greeted them all with nods, smiled down at Nyota. "Would you like something to drink?" Spock watched her every closely. She looked uncomfortable. "Sure. How about a glass of wine?" she suggested, allowing her eyes to meet Spock's.

*********

Holy hell, something was going on behind those eyes. She cleared her throat and peeled her gaze away from him to greet the Captain.

"Captain Pike, Commander Spock," she paused to look at Christine who was burning her with a stare. "Nurse Chapel."

McCoy moved towards the bar to handle the drinks and left her alone for a moment. She spoke up. "Commander, I don't believe I've ever seen you in a suit. It flatters you." Spock started to speak, but was cut off.

"I know, right? I told him just how handsome he looks tonight," Chapel purred. Nyota narrowed her eyes at the woman who was all but hanging off of his side. Spock and Chapel? They couldn't really be here together, could they?

_You're here with Bones. _

Bones. God, she'd almost forgotten about him. He was walking her way with drinks in hand, smile on his face. She felt a flash of guilt. He looked happy.

Spock grabbed Chapel's arm suddenly. "Officer Uhura, I apologize for being so abrupt. Nurse Chapel, will you come with me?" Nyota frowned at Spock's hand on Christine's arm. He led Chapel away.

*********

Spock had to remember his strength. He had to remember to remain calm. But he was very nearly dragging Christine Chapel into the foyer, into a corner that would afford them some privacy. He stopped, looked around to make certain no one was within earshot.

"Christine, you are being inappropriate. I must make myself clear. I have no desire to enter into a relationship with you," Spock was furious. Christine's eyes widened at his obvious anger. She had never seen Spock lost his inherent cool.

"If you have no desire to enter into a relationship with me, then why did you _fuck me_?" she hissed.

Spock ground out his words. "That was…" he lowered his voice. "…a regrettable error."

Those words set her off. "This is about Uhura, isn't it? So the rumors were true, huh? The goody two-shoes Commander really did fuck his star student," she sneered.

Spock stiffened. "Nurse Chapel, I will advise you to watch your tone. I will also advise you to stay away from me. Completely away. Forever." His voice was flat, emotionless once again. Christine's eyes brimmed with tears at his harsh words.

He turned to walk away and left her in the lobby, stunned.

**********

Gaila had made her entrance in true Gaila fashion. Her red gown was bright enough to be seen from a neighboring planet, to be sure. She was beaming. Nyota was relieved to see her.

"Nyota, Dr. McCoy, don't you both look nice." She sauntered up to the bar to order a drink. She was commanding quite a bit of male attention tonight, and Nyota noticed the fan club included Captain Pike. Interesting.

McCoy finished his cocktail and turned to face Nyota. "Ladies, will you excuse me?" She smiled. "Of course."

The moment he was gone, Gaila moved right in. Something was up and she wanted to hear about it. Nyota leaned in close. "Gaila, Spock is here with Chapel."

Gaila frowned. "Chapel? Really? That's strange. Where are they?"

"I don't know, He barely said a word to me, then dragged her off somewhere. I can't believe they're here together. I'm obviously…"

"Not over your feelings for the pointy one? Clearly. Girl, I never expected you to try and date the good Doctor. I just thought you two would hook up and move on."

Nyota blew out a breath. "Gaila, I wanted to kill her. I can't stand the sight of them together."

"The sight of who?" McCoy asked, fresh drink in hand. Nyota flushed with embarrassment. What was with Bones and his timing?

Gaila stepped in for the save. "Oh, it's nothing—just a personal issue I've been bugging Ny about." McCoy gave her a sympathetic smile, set down his cocktail, then offered Nyota his hand.

"So what do you say, want to dance?"

**********

Spock took a moment outside to calm himself after the incident with Nurse Chapel. She'd insinuated herself into his evening and made it seem as though they were together at this event. He'd seen the confusion in Nyota's eyes.

Then there was the issue of Doctor McCoy. He had not been prepared to see them walk into the ballroom together. Had not been prepared for the violent jolt of jealousy that melted over him when he saw McCoy's arm on hers.

"…_a young, attractive woman like Nyota doesn't stay single for very long…."_

He remembered his mother's wise words and felt frustration with himself. He should have heeded her warning and told Nyota how he felt weeks ago.

Now, she was with another man. Though they could not have been seeing each other for long. It had only been one month since Nyota had tried to kiss him in his quarters. She wanted him then. It was not illogical to think that she could still want him now.

Surely, whatever bond there was between them was tenuous. He intended to find out. As his friend Captain Pike would say, it was time for him to stop dicking around.

**********

He walked back into the ballroom, and headed back to the bar. He didn't see Nyota or McCoy, but Captain Pike appeared to be getting cozy with Nyota's Orion roommate. Fascinating.

"Officer Gaila, I trust you are well this evening," Spock greeted her as he took his place back at the bar, interrupting Pike who'd obviously been flirting. He would keep his intrusion short.

"If I may ask, where is Officer Uhura?" Gaila made a face he could not read.

"Um…I think she's dancing."

Spock turned to face the dance floor on the other end of the room. It was packed with people swaying to the music of the quartet. And at the far end, he saw them, together, bodies close, moving in time to the music. He felt a heat flare through his body.

"Amanda," he called to the bartender. She walked over and took his empty glass.

"I would like another."

**********

Nyota swayed gingerly with Bones, whose skill was obviously medicine and not dancing. It wasn't that he was clumsy, he just wasn't very graceful.

And that's when she spotted him. Spock was back at the bar, alone. He had a drink in his hand and he was staring at her with one of the most intense looks she'd ever seen. She nearly lost her footing.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear.

_No. I can't concentrate on anything while he's looking at me like this._

"Yes, I just lost my rythym for a second," she lied.

Spock was still staring. He lifted his drink to take a sip, and never took his eyes off of her. She shivered. Where was Chapel?

The song ended, and Nyota's heart was pounding in her chest. They were moving back towards their spot at the bar and Spock was still staring.

"You know what, Bones—I've just got to go powder my nose. I'll be back in just a minute." She said. She could still feel the heat of Spock's stare as she walked past the bar and into the lobby.

*********

She stared at her reflection in the mirror of the powder room. What the hell was going on here? First, he shows up to the Gala with Chapel. Now, he's alone…and he's staring her down like…

_Like he had in my dream._

She blushed at the memory of that dream.

_You can't spend the night in the bathroom avoiding the inevitable, Nyota._

She took a deep breath, smoothed her dress, and walked out the door. But she didn't get very far. Spock was standing there, waiting for her.

**********


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ah, it's so hard to write smut! You want it to be just perfect. So I struggled a little with this chapter, but I hope you all like it. Thank you SO MUCH for all of the reviews. I'm glad Spock and Uhura are finally getting what they want and I hope you guys get what you want from this fic, too!**

**********

The chocolate in his cocktails served to amplify the thoughts in Spock's head. Jealousy, lust, anger, attraction. He'd watched her on the dance floor and saw her return his gaze. Saw her eyes grow wide when she finally understood the intensity in his stare.

Her body was in McCoy's arms, but Spock knew he had her mind. So when she walked off of the dance floor and to the lobby, he followed.

She was beautiful, eyes wide as saucers when she came out of the powder room.

**********

God, he looked amazing. And there was something different about him tonight. He looked aggressive, possessive—dangerous.

"I did not get the chance to compliment you on your attire tonight. You look exquisite." he said. He heard her heart rate jump, saw her pupils dilate. She took a small step towards him.

"Thank you," her voice was low, shaky. "Have you enjoyed your evening with Christine?" A dark look passed across Spock's face at the mention of Chapel's name. He took a step forward.

"I am not here for Nurse Chapel." Another step forward. So close.

"I am here for you."

Now Nyota could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She wobbled on her heels when her legs went loose.

Then he was in front of her, hands on her arms, holding her steady. "Are you feeling unwell?"

_Oh yeah._

His hands were hot on her skin. She managed to find her voice again. "What do you mean you are here for _me_?"

Spock leaned in close. She broke out in goosebumps when she felt his lips brushing her ear.

"I want you, Nyota. I have for a very long time. Tell me you want the same." His voice was rough, thick with desire. He'd used her first name and it sounded sexual on his lips. She felt drunk on the waves of need she felt pouring from him.

"Then why did you—" He cut her off, pulled back to look her in the eye.

"You were my student. I could not have your academic accomplishments tarnished by impropriety. Nor mine. But our circumstances have changed. And now I intend to finish what you started in my quarters."

He traced a finger across her shoulder, up her neck, and finally to her chin. She felt her knees buckle again.

Her body sank into his when he started to kiss her. What started as a light touch quickly morphed into a hungry one, the force of his onslaught pushed them both against the wall. He tasted her mouth over and over, and she answered back, nipping his bottom lip, craning her head so he could dip down and taste her neck.

_My God._

Spock spoke into her as he tasted the skin exposed there. "I want…you to…get rid…of Doctor McCoy." Bones. Shit. She'd forgotten about him all over again. "I don't…want to…see him…touch you…again." She felt a jolt race up her spine at his words. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him skate his tongue across her collarbone. "And then what?" she breathed.

"And then I intend to take you to my bed." He nipped at her as his mouth traveled up her neck, back to her mouth.

_Oh, Lord. I'm gone._

"I have obviously interrupted something here."

Spock stilled, and Nyota's eyes flew open. Spock pulled away from her, straightening the jacket of his suit, turning to face Dr. McCoy.

Nyota flushed red with embarrassment. How she must have looked, skin flushed, lips swollen with kisses.

"Bones, I—" she started, but he cut her off. "No, no, I can see what's going on with my own two eyes. I thought you were gone for a while—and wanted to check on you. Just…a little surprised I guess." She felt shame at the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

Spock cleared his throat, moved in front of Nyota as if to protect her. His eyes were clouded with lust and possessiveness as he addressed Bones.

"Doctor McCoy, I am sorry you had to see that. But now you must understand that Nyota is _mine_."

Bones stiffened. "Yes, I can see that." He turned to walk away.

"Bones, I'm sorry." She called out to him, but he never turned back.

**********

Gaila knew there was going to be some trouble tonight. Nyota had just walked off of the dance floor when she saw Spock follow.

"Do you think she's okay?" Bones asked, concerned. _I think she's better than okay._

"She's fine. Just handling some lady stuff, I'm sure. Give her a few more minutes."

She tried to distract him with light conversation with Captain Pike. He looked at his watch again.

_Nyota, girl, I hope you know what you are doing. This man has no idea what's coming. He'll be blindsided._

5 more minutes passed.

"I'm going to check on her."

_Shit._

_***********  
_"You are upset for Doctor McCoy." He was tender when he turned back to her.

"Yes, I'm upset for him. I'm upset with myself for leading him on and then…" she touched her fingers to her lips. "..then, this." He kissed the fingers on her mouth and she felt her worry for Bones give way to her desire for Spock.

"Do you want to go to him, Nyota?" He wet his lips with his tongue and she caught his mouth in another kiss.

"No." There was conviction in her answer, determination. He pulled away from her and extended his hand.

"Then come home with me."

***********

The sexual tension between them almost hummed as they made their way to his quarters. People would wonder where they'd gone—why they disappeared. And for once, she didn't care. Her body was tight with anticipation of what was to come.

When they finally entered his quarters, he was on her again, his need making him hungry, animalistic. He had her up against the door, crushing her mouth with his as he shirked off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt.

He drew back, panting. "Nyota, I am very aroused by you. And I am much stronger than you. I must take care not to hurt you." She smiled at him as she slid the zipper on the back of her dress down, letting it pool underneath her on the floor. He flinched at the sight of her skin, panting harder.

"You won't." she whispered. Those were the only words he needed to hear.

He grabbed her, lifted her, carried her into his bedroom, and onto his bed. He peeled off his shirt, throwing it, exposing his chest. His body was a work of art, lean muscle and smooth pale skin. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with her excitement as she drank in the sight of him, chest heaving, standing at the end of the bed. She sat up on her knees, eager to touch him.

"No, Nyota. I want to taste you first." She obliged his wish, melted backwards onto the bed, spread out before him like a glorious meal waiting to be devoured.

He still wore his belt and dress pants as he knelt at the edge of the bed, running his fingers down her legs…worshipping the smooth skin with his hands and his mouth.

He looked right into her eyes as his mouth skimmed her ankles, traveling up to her thighs. He ran his hands over the delicate black lace of her panties.

"Did you wear these for Doctor McCoy?" he growled, running his tongue across the junction of the lace and her skin. She buckled at the sensation. "No. I wore them for you. Everything I wore tonight was for you," she sighed.

His chest rumbled with a satisfactory sound as he kissed his way across her thighs, pausing in front of her warm center. He lowered his mouth to the lace covered heat, the wet warmth teasing him. She groaned when he nipped at her sex through the material.

Then he slid her panties off of her hips in one smooth motion. She could see his own excitement straining against his fitted pants as he hovered over her.

"Nyota, I'm going to taste you now," he panted. She moaned her reply. "Please…"

And then he made contact. His mouth felt like a million degrees of heat and a million volts of electricity against her. She jerked at the sensation, and he gripped her hips hard to hold her in place.

He tasted, licked at her while she whimpered, tried to remain still. But he was making it impossible. He dipped a long finger inside of her and she cried out.

He was frenzied now. Her scent was driving him insane. He put another finger inside of her, watching her ride his hand as she alternated between whispers and shouts, touching his lips to her clitoris as his fingers remained buried deep inside of her.

She couldn't take much more of this. She was crying his name, gripping the sheets in fistfuls as he made love to her with his mouth. The pleasure was so intense, she knew she couldn't stand much more.

"Come for me, Nyota…" he groaned it against her and his command triggered her orgasm. Her back arched off of the bed and she twisted her hands into his hair as she rode out the wave. He didn't let up until he felt the pulse of her orgasm slow, then die.

She was gasping, hair splayed out on the pillows as she came off of her high. Spock had never seen her more beautiful than now, in his bed, his name on her lips, the glow of her orgasm lighting up her skin.

"Spock, please, let me see you," she begged. "Please."

He obliged, standing at once to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants.

She made her way over to him on her hands and knees. She peeled his boxers away from his skin, watched as they sank to the floor. When he stepped out of them, she let her eyes slide over his proud erection.

"_I _want to taste you now," she said, taking hold of him with her hand. He was hot and hard, and he hissed when he felt her grip him. She studied him for a moment, the rigid length of him, pulsing in her hands. He was beautiful.

She leaned into him and touched her lips to the head of his cock and he growled. She slid her mouth over him, and now it was he that had fistfuls of hair in his hands. He was moaning in Vulcan.

She was taking him in, sucking at him and he was breathing hard—heavy, head tossed back in ecstasy and she tasted him.

"Nyota, no more—I cannot," he whispered. "Please, I will not—"

But she ignored him, reveling in the feel of him in her mouth, urging him to give into release. Her sounds of excitement reverberated against his cock and it was his undoing. He came violently, throbbing inside of her, grunting, groaning, spilling himself. She kissed the head of his sex as she sank back into the bed, watching his orgasm thrum in his veins. God, he was beautiful.

She undid the clasp of her bra, freeing herself, and tossed it away. He crawled onto the bed, following her, burying his face in her neck and kissing her in the hollow there. "Incredible…" he moaned. She answered in kind. "Yes, incredible."

They lay there for a moment. Spock's weight above her as he covered her on all fours.

"Nyota, I must touch your mind. Please allow it." He searched her eyes for acceptance. She bit her bottom lip.

"Will I be able to handle this?" she questioned. Spock nodded. "Yes, you will."

"Then yes, do it," she said. He lifted his fingers to her face, finding her contact points.

It was a jolt she was not prepared for. She felt _everything_, his need for her now, his need for her back then, his jealousy with Kirk, his anger at Bones, his frustration at himself, his need to be inside of her. She gasped at the intensity of the link.

He was hard again, cock heavy against her leg. That was the only sign she needed.

"Come into me, Spock, " she whispered. He sank his mouth onto hers as he sank himself into her. She cried out at the heat and the length of him filling her, stretching her.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked, unsure. She sighed at the feel of him, she felt so whole with him deep inside of her.

"No, I feel amazing. You feel amazing. Don't stop," she murmured, arching upwards to kiss him.

And he began, slowly at first, filling her in deep, even strokes. But he started to come undone, unraveling, pushing harder and faster until they were in a frenzied rhythm with one another. He was panting, she moaning, begging him to keep going.

They were both slick with sweat, Nyota wrapping her legs around him as they joined, clawing at his back as she felt the pressure of her next orgasm pooling low in her groin. She was drowning in the sensation of him, made more intense by their mental link. He was fucking her body and her mind. Incredible.

He was growling now, pounding harder at her request, his strokes deeper and deeper until he could go no further.

"Come with me Spock, I'm so close," she moaned, feeling him buck inside of her at her words. "So close…" she cried.

She fell off the precipice first, walls gripping him, pulsing around him, triggering his own orgasm. Her name was on his lips when he howled, head thrown back.

Then—without thinking, his mouth sought her neck and he marked her—hard—in the final pushes of his release.

***********


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I felt bad for Bones, too…so I'm going to throw him one in this chapter ****So sorry I haven't been able to update regularly—work is busy and I have family in town. So let me get some more of this story out now, hope you all like it and again thanks for all of the reviews!**

********

Well, ain't that some shit?

Bones stared down into his drink, traced his finger around the edge of his glass. The ballroom had all but cleared out save for a few drunk stragglers.

_I'm one of them._

Where had this gone so wrong? The night started out on a high…but the moment he saw Spock nearly mounting his date in a dark corner of the lobby…well, that was definitely the low.

"So…what happened to your lady friend?" The bartender called down to him and he lifted his head to see her clearly. Her smile was sympathetic.

"Not sure. I think she wanted to come here tonight with someone else, all along. Didn't work out for me in the end." Bones drained the last of the liquor in his glass, and Amanda picked up a bottle from behind the bar to top it off.

"You know what they say about one door closing…"Amanda smiled at him, wiped down her bar, edged closer to where he was sitting.

She set another glass on the bar and turned up the same whiskey he was drinking. He gave her an appreciative nod. This was a lady who could handle her liquor. She sipped at him, smiled at him.

"You're far too handsome to be without a date tonight," she said finally. Bones eyebrows shot up when he realized what she was implying. He was just drunk enough and just vulnerable enough to play along.

"Then be my date," he said. Amanda walked around the bar, pulled up a stool, sidled next to him.

"I'm Amanda Sweetin. And you are?" she extended her hand for a shake, but Bones took it and kissed it instead.

"McCoy. Dr. Leonard McCoy." She laughed. "A doctor, huh? Now, how did I get so lucky?"

**********

She slept soundly in his bed, tangled in his sheets—hair thrown wildly across his pillows.

_Just like she had in my dream._

What in incredible contrast she brought to his otherwise sterile room—to his otherwise sterile existence. The sun had just started to rise and lit her back with an orange-red glow. She looked like a goddess.

Spock was Vulcan, and therefore needed little sleep. So after just three hours, sleep sated after their intimacy, he'd risen. And now he was ashamed.

He had been so aggressive, so forceful with her last night. He could see the purple welt in the curve of her neck staring back at him, accusatory. He'd let chemicals crack the authoritative, totalitarian Vulcan control that ruled his life. And now, he was disgusted with himself. He was sure she would be disgusted with him, too.

**********

Nyota blinked, then blinked again. It took her a second to get her bearings. So she wasn't in her room. Okay. So she was in Spock's quarters. Okay. So they_ had_ had the amazing, passionate sex she remembered from last night.

She should have been relieved, but she wasn't.

Spock wasn't at her side. In fact, he wasn't in his quarters at all. Gathering a sheet around her, she started to look for him. No sign.

She sank back onto the bed and let out a deep breath. She could smell the scent of their union on the sheets. Spock's scent, lingering in the room even thought he was no longer there.

Maybe he thought he'd made a mistake bringing her here, making love to her. Maybe he just wanted her to get dressed and leave and pretend like last night never happened. But it had, and she would never forget it.

The thought crushed her—made her eyes grow wet with unshed tears. She had fantasized about him for years, loved him for years, really—and then she'd gotten what she wanted. Now he was gone.

Slowly, she registered the nagging pain on her neck.

Sheet still in tow, she wandered into the bathroom and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Not bad—given the sweaty, sloppy sex of the night before…save for the huge, bruising mark that had formed close to her collarbone. She lifted a finger to it gently, pushing the skin and wincing at the dull pain. He'd bitten her, she remembered, just before he'd poured himself into her, groaning her name and endearments in Vulcan. She'd never felt anything so raw and sexual in her life.

And that's where she was, examining the mark he'd left behind in the mirror when she saw his reflection staring at hers. She whipped around, startled—and nearly lost the sheet wrapped around her. She'd exposed her breasts momentarily, and although Spock had experienced her body in the most intimate ways possible, she felt bare at his gaze. Spock took in an audible breath before addressing her.

"Nyota—"

_Well, at least we're not back to Officer Uhura._

"—I did not mean to startle you. I have just returned from the commissary with some items which I believe will make you more comfortable." He offered her a plastic bag, which she took slowly, cautiously.

"Spock—" she began, but he spoke again before she could finish. "Take care of your personal needs, and then we can discuss…whatever you would like to discuss." He looked uncomfortable, awkward.

He had just turned to leave when he turned back, face solemn and apologetic. Delicately, he lifted his fingers to the welt on her neck, stroked it. Her breath caught at his gesture.

"Nyota, I am…I am sorry." And with that he turned away, leaving her standing there dumbfounded.

**********

She closed off the portal to the bathroom and opened the plastic bag he'd handed her. Inside, bottles of shampoo, conditioner, a fancy liquid soap, a fresh toothbrush and toothpaste. She took a moment to smile at the thought of Spock in the line at the commissary with a bottle of Pantene in hand.

The gesture was not lost on Nyota, who desperately needed a sign from him that things were going to be okay.

**********

Spock paced the length of his quarters while she showered, hands fitted into one another behind his back. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

When she emerged, towel wrapped around her body, long hair wet, she looked as desirable as he'd ever seen her. He fought back the urge to kiss her again.

"Spock, I have nothing to wear. I, mean I guess I could put on my dress again, but—"

How foolish, he hadn't thought about giving her something to put on after her shower. He raced into his bed quarters and produced a t-shirt and a pair of his shorts.

"Will this suffice?" he asked, handing them over. Nyota sighed, "Sure." She took them, and went back into his bathroom to change.

*********

They were _not_ going to wait to talk about this anymore. Nyota slipped the shirt that smelled of him over her head, reveled in the scent. Laundry detergent and the faintest whiff of incense. So uniquely Spock.

She slipped his shorts onto her hips, and they were clearly too big, but at least they held up. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she gave herself a silent pep talk.

_It's going to be okay, Nyota. Even if he says this was a mistake, you're going to be just fine. People have casual sex all of the time._

But what had happened between them last night was anything but casual. He'd taken her body and her mind. She'd never experienced anything like that with anyone else, and she doubted she ever would.

She held her head high and walked back into the room where he stood. Now or never, right?

"Spock, are you okay with what happened between us last night?" she began. She sucked in a breath while waiting for his answer.

"No—" he faltered and Nyota thought her heart stopped.

"Nyota, what I did last night was disgraceful. I should never have forced you into my bed, and I should never have treated you the way I did. I behaved like—" he paused, broke his eye contact with her. "An animal."

_Screw this polite distance crap._

She crossed the space between them; put her hand on the side of his face. He looked relieved at her touch.

"Spock, you didn't_ force_ me to do anything. I wanted…what happened between us last night…badly. I wanted you. It was one of the most sensual things that has ever happened to me."

Spock's eyes belied his Vulcan nature. He looked unsure, sheepish.

"Nyota, I _marked_ you."

Reflexively, she lifted the hand that cupped his face to the bruise on her neck. She wanted to reassure him.

"And I _liked_ it. I've never been so turned on by any other man, ever. And I don't want you to apologize. We don't need to be so hard on ourselves, Spock. We're people—we're always in flux. This—" she touched the bruise again, "Is unusual, for sure. But that doesn't mean I didn't like it."

She leaned up on her toes to sweep her lips across his, and she was rewarded with a guttural sound from deep inside of him.

He circled his arm across the small of her back and leaned into the kiss harder. His shorts fell off of her hips, down her legs and she laughed.

"Spock, there is one thing you can do for me," she whispered into his neck as she dropped kisses onto him.

His eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of her lips on his skin. "Anything, _k'diwa_."

_I can't believe he just called me that._

"Make love to me again."

*************


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so I had a little break, and I found it hard to get back in the rhythm (pun intended). But here is some more Spock/Uhura lovin' and I hope you all like it. Spock is so cute isn't he? And I got to use my favorite naughty word a few times ****Please let me know what you guys think. Oh yeah—warning, nothing but nookie ahead.**

**And don't worry—Bones got laid, too ****.**

************

"Make love to me again," she whispered into his ear. She dotted the rim of it with kisses. "Tell me you want to."

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention at her request. He had no choice but to honor it.

The large hands that had been steady at the small of her back rubbed large circles across her waist as he tasted her lips. His shorts had fallen off of her hips to the floor, leaving her smooth skin exposed. It felt like silk under his fingers.

She sighed into his kiss, pressed into his chest with her weight, marveled at the smooth texture of his lips.

"Nyota—at this moment, there is nothing that I desire more," he rasped, letting his fingers find the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She stood before him, glorious body and skin bare.

He was breathing deeply, face flushed light green, lips moist when he pulled away from her mouth. He drank in the sight of her.

"Nyota—" he let his fingers run down the skin of her collarbone, trailing a path between the velvety skin between her breasts. "—I am not a careless being. And last night I was careless. I will not err in that manner again."

She smiled. "I would be content to have you lose control for me every night, Spock."

He flushed a little greener.

Then her hands were on him, pulling his shirt up over his taught abdomen, letting her hands slide on the smooth, warm skin she found there. He let her pull it completely off, then made quick work of his pants and boots and again stood naked in front of her.

She could feel herself get slick at the sight of him. Body etched with lean muscle.

Gently, he laid her back on his bed, into the mess of sheets she'd left behind earlier that morning. She lay on her back, he on his side, letting his fingers roam across the expanse of her body. She felt her nipples perk at the teasing sensation.

He leaned to gently kiss the ugly mark he'd made last night. She could not know that for a Vulcan, this kind of mark was uniquely sexual, exciting.

"When I _marked_ you last night, Nyota—I was experiencing difficulty controlling my more—" he searched for the right word. "—Base urges. Few realize how territorial and savage Vulcans can be, given the right circumstances."

"And I was the right circumstance?" she whispered. He lifted his head from her neck to meet her eyes.

"You, Nyota, might be the perfect storm of circumstances." His eyes were large, pupils indiscernible from the iris as he melted her with his gaze.

He leaned in again to kiss the mark he had made and she flinched at the pressure. Yes, the marking thing was a bit strange—and had it been any other man she'd have been likely to throw him out…but for some reason, with Spock, she understood it—it felt natural.

She let her fingers reach out and massage his scalp as he gently sucked at her neck. She mussed his hair as he licked at her.

"I want—I need to touch every inch of you, Nyota. Last night, I was too consumed to enjoy you properly," he groaned, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Last night, he'd lost all semblance of control and he did not intend to do that today. Now, he let his hands roam the skin of her arms, her belly, her legs, as if he were committing her curves to tactile memory.

"Spock…" his name came off of her lips like a plea. He raised himself above her to capture her mouth again, and she felt the heat of his cock tease at her warm center. She bucked her hips to get closer, but he refused—only goading her further.

"No, Nyota," he scolded gently. "I intend to take pleasure in you."

Damn him. He was fucking with her.

He let a finger slip inside of her heat and she whimpered. He swallowed her sound with another searing kiss, dipping his finger inside of her sex as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She worked her hips against him, trying desperately to gain some leverage against the pressure mounting down below.

"Nyota…" he groaned into her ear. "There is nothing on this planet or the next more enticing than what is between your legs…" Another whimper from her. "…you are like a ripe, delicious fruit."

He punctuated his declaration when he pulled his finger from her wet center and tasted her as she watched. Now, she'd had enough.

"Spock, I need release. Now," she ordered, through gritted teeth. The edges of his mouth quirked up in what she swore was a smile. He placed a light kiss on her lips and she could smell herself on him. It was intoxicating.

"Then I will give you what you need, Nyota." He slid down her body, face and warm mouth hovering over her, eyes locked to hers as he leaned in to smell her, to taste her.

At the first touch of his lips to her center, she cried out.

He steadied her with his hands as he nipped at her, pressuring her clit with his lips, breathing warm and heavy on her. She was panting now, muttering under her breath as he built the slow frenzy that had started below her belt to a fast one. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as he worked her as if she were a fine instrument. God, this man had an amazing mouth.

"Tell me this is for no other, Nyota," he moaned against her. Her hips jerked in response—but she was so lost in sensation she couldn't answer. He tongued her harder.

"Tell me." He ordered, pushing his fingers inside of her while his mouth worshipped her sensitive spot. She came out of the fog long enough to give him what he needed.

"Spock, no other—there is no other. All of me is for you," she panted.

He rewarded her with an onslaught that threw her over the edge. She felt her hips and back come off of the bed as she came—crying out, gasping his name. He could feel her muscles ripple across the length of his fingers, burying them deeper as her orgasm took over.

She was covered in a light sheen of sweat when he crawled back up the length of her body to take her mouth again. She was breathing hard, collapsed backwards onto his pillows. He lay back on his side next to her, watching her pulse race, throb in her neck as the orgasm worked its way from head to toe.

"That is one of the most wondrous things I've ever seen. Fascinating." He murmured, reaching out to tease her nipple with his finger. She bucked again against the sensation.

"I think you've done enough for now, Spock," she protested. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I want to make you as useless as you just did me." She explained, rolling onto her side to face him.

He touched her face with his hand, skimmed the line of her jaw. "Nyota, I am not concerned with my own needs at this time. I am certain that I was only thinking of my needs last night when I…had my way with you." He whispered.

Nyota's temper flared at his assumption. She pushed him back onto his back and climbed over him, seated her wet center on his belly.

"My need now is to feel you," she growled. She already knew he was hard—her orgasm only serving to make him more ready for her advance.

He lay back underneath her, the musculature of his arms defined as he placed his hands under his head.

"Alright, then. Do what you must," he teased.

And she did—lifting her hips just long enough to take the tip of his cock, guide him inside of her. She groaned as she lowered herself onto him, inch by inch—saw his eyes cloud over as she wrapped him with her wetness. He hissed at the sensation of filling her.

"_This_ is what I want," she moaned, gently pushing her hips forward to let him settle inside of her. Instinctually, he grabbed onto her hips as she toyed with her movements above him.

"Then we are both satisfied," he groaned, lifting her slightly, lowering her. The muscles in his legs and hips flexed as she glided onto him.

But just as he had last night, he found control elusive when she was wrapped around him like this. He lifted her higher, brought her down lower each time until he was burying himself to the hilt inside of her.

This time, he did have the presence of mind to watch her, head and shoulders back as she rode him, mouth half-open as he filled her over and over again. He'd never seen anything so splendid as her body, lit by the morning sun worked furiously on top of him.

He was working harder now, panting as he slammed into her, grunting—mewling. "Nyota, ugh…"

He knew he was barely making sense when he felt himself tighten underneath her. He had to maintain control until he could watch her come again. But she wasn't far off—panting, sobbing, her hands locking onto his legs to steady herself as she bucked wildly on top of him.

"_K'diwa,_ give in to me," he groaned. That was enough to finish her off. She cried out as she felt the orgasm tear through her, compounded by his pounding inside of her.

That was enough to finish him off. He gripped her hips so hard he was sure he would leave more marks, head coming up off the bed as he slammed himself into her—growling.

He felt himself explode inside of her, enveloped in her wetness—half-mad with her on top of him, pulsing, detonating as his own orgasm filled her. She collapsed onto him, skin slick with sweat and sought his lips as he panted for breath.

"_That_ is what I needed." She sighed.

***************


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You guys have been so great to write for. I hate that I've been able to post so little lately, I've just been SO busy! Anyway, here's some more of the story...and I'm trying to figure out where I'm going with it. So if YOU GUYS have suggestions about what you'd like to hear, I would LOVE to hear them. **

**Hope you enjoy it, and please review!  
**

********

She slumped onto him, exhausted, limbs rubbery with her satisfaction. Her body rose and fell with each of his deep breaths.

She watched him as he slowly pieced together the composure that was his trademark. The light played well onto his face.

"Spock, that was amazing," she breathed, reaching out her hand to play in his hair. His mouth twitched as though he was going to respond, but instead he pulled her to him with both strong hands at her back. Took her mouth again.

She sighed into the kiss, sliding off of him, and onto his side. There she nestled into the crook of his arm.

She saw him glance at the time display on his wall.

"Spock, am I keeping you? I mean, I know you have a busy schedule…" she trailed off, hesitant. She didn't want him to leave now.

He turned his body to capture the crook of her neck with more kisses.

"I rescheduled my obligations for the day early this morning, Nyota. Am I keeping you?" He lifted his head, quirked an eyebrow at her.

She laughed with a relief that surprised her. It was too soon to tell him there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

**********

Bones stood in the living room of Amanda's apartment, towel wrapped around his waist.

True, he'd fantasized a little—okay, a lot—about having sex with Nyota…but when Amanda's legs were wrapped around him he had little energy left to think of anything else.

Not bad for a consolation prize.

**********

Gaila's voice was sing-song as she entered their shared quarters.

"Nyota…" she called out. Silence. Huh.

_She's still with Spock. _Gaila smiled, alone with her thoughts.

_Then it was a very good night for my buttoned-up little nerd._

Only one way to find out, though.

"Computer, locate Nyota Uhura." The mechanical voice chimed back.

"Uhura, Nyota is on campus. Location is private."

Gaila chuckled out loud, to no one but herself. Of _course_ Spock would think to block her location. This was the Vulcan who thought of everything.

"Computer, message to Commander Spock."

*********

She wished she could read his mind at a time like this. While he was watching her so intently, silent—so much going on behind his eyes.

Whatever mental link he had established with her last night was weak—but she could still feel the ebb and flow of his thoughts. That, of course, didn't mean she could actually _know_ what he was thinking.

The chime of his communicator interrupted their private moment. Spock made no move to answer the call.

"Don't you want to check that?" she asked, smiling, reaching up to let her hand skim his jaw. He shook his head.

"I have rescheduled all important matters today. I can return this call at a later time."

"But it could be important," she countered.

He considered her logic for a moment, stood and pulled a t-shirt over his head. He worked the shorts Nyota had worn over his hips, then glanced at the console.

Gaila.

"I am certain this call is not meant for me, Nyota." He called to her in the bed. She sat straight up, alarmed.

"Who is it?" she called back.

"Officer Gaila."

_She's being nosy!_

"Okay, well I probably shouldn't answer your call, even if it is Gaila. We should take care to be discreet."

"I surmise that the very fact she is calling me at all means discretion is lost, Nyota."

_Good point._

***********

Gaila was wide-eyed when Spock answered the call in a casual t-shirt, hair in disarray. The Commander definitely got into something last night. She offered him a smile as bright as Orion's sun.

"Good morning, Commander. I hope you are well. I hope I'm not…interrupting anything," she started cheekily. Spock bristled at her innuendo.

"Just wondering if you know where Officer Uhura might be? I've been unable to contact her."

Gaila knew he could not lie, and she took pleasure in watching him dance around the truth. She could see him flush a shade of green—even over the video link. She fought back another smile.

"Yes, I am…aware of Officer Uhura's location at this time. Her location has been flagged as private. How can I assist you?"

_Oh, just can it and tell me she's in your bed, well-shagged._

"Well…" Gaila considered her next move for a moment. Ny might be pissed at her after this, but she just couldn't resist.

"…could you just get her and put her on the comm.?"

Spock sputtered momentarily, relented, and walked into his bedroom to where Nyota sat, listening.

She nodded slowly as he took his shirt off again and offered it to her. It slipped over her head with ease. Luckily, it fell to her knees.

She took a deep breath, walked over to the display and sat down. Gaila made a face at her.

"Hello, Ny," she grinned. Nyota could feel the blush creep up her neck, to her cheeks. She was wearing Spock's shirt and Gaila was drinking in every detail.

"Hi, Gaila. Um, I'm kind of busy right now, so…maybe can I call you later?"

"I'll bet you are," Gaila countered. Nyota heard Spock growl somewhere in the background, ignored him.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay, you know? I don't think you've spent a night somewhere…other than our room in your entire Starfleet history."

Nyota nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No, I'm good—great. Don't worry. I'll be home soon. What about you? Did _you_ spend the night in our room last night…or did you go home with Kirk?" She turned the tables on her Orion roommate who laughed out loud at her question.

"No, dear—Kirk is a child. And children are _out_. Men are in. I enjoyed the company of a rather gifted Starfleet Captain last night. And trust me, years of experience aren't just an advantage when you're in space."

Nyota jaw dropped and Gaila laughed again.

**********

"Did you hear that?" Nyota asked, padding into the kitchen where Spock stood shirtless, cleaning vegetables in his sink.

_Gods, this man is gorgeous._

"I did. Captain Pike and Officer Gaila," he considered the pairing, shook his head again.

"An illogical coupling." He turned to pull out a chair at his kitchen table, offering her a seat. She sank into it.

"What are you cooking?" she asked, as he pulled containers from his fridge and cabinets.

"A Vulcan soup that I believe you will find palatable. You need to eat something, Nyota. I've already cut some fruit for you."

"Thank you," she murmured, glancing at the plate on the table. She picked up a piece of pineapple and bit into it, thoughtfully.

He turned his back to her again to work on the contents of his soup. "Nyota, I have not fully explained my behavior last night. There is much you—or anyone else for that matter—don't know about Vulcan biochemistry."

She crossed her legs, leaned in to take a strawberry. "Well, I would like to know more. Tell me what is on your mind, Spock."

He faced her now, the water still running behind him.

"I partook of a substance that changed the chemistry of my body at the Gala. It's well-known to Vulcans that this substance heightens aggression, confidence. And because I was not sure how to approach you, I decided to try it. I am not pleased with the results of my personal experiment."

Nyota shut her eyes briefly, recalling him on top of her, driving into her with a foreign intensity in his eyes.

_Well, I was pleased._

"Spock, I understand this issue is personal for you, but may I ask, what substance are you referring to?"

"Chocolate," he answered.

Nyota could not contain her laugh.

**********


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: **I've been in a rut! But finally, here's another chapter. And I promise, these two are going to make it out of his quarters in the next chapter. **

**Again, thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome.**

*********

She ladled the Vulcan soup into her spoon. It was simple, but flavorful, and she was glad for it.

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked, wide eyes on his.

"For some time, Nyota. You impressed me as a young cadet. Your skill and desire for excellence have been a potent combination for your career. I would venture to say they are both reasons why I am drawn to you."

She blushed at his complement.

"Were you jealous, that day in class when Kirk was hitting on me?" She prodded him with a smile.

His brows knit together at the memory.

"Jealousy is illogical, Nyota. I was…irritated by his behavior. James Kirk is an especially irksome Human being because he squanders his intelligence in favor of drinking alcohol and pursuing women for his selfish carnal satisfaction."

She laughed. "So you weren't jealous, huh?"

"I will admit to being loathe to the idea of him courting you."

_That's enough for me._

"I don't know when I fell for you," she sighed. "You struck me from day one, I suppose. The more I worked with you, the deeper I felt for you. It was hard for me to be at your side and keep all of that bottled up."

"I also found it difficult to keep the professional distance required of me. The last night we worked together as teacher and teaching assistant, I feared I would break regulation and do something we would both regret. But the ends could not justify the means, Nyota. I could not have risked what we have both attained at Starfleet for…lust."

"You lust?" she prompted, a smile on the corners of her mouth.

She watched as the tips of his ears flushed green.

"I do."

"And now?"

"Now, we will serve on the same ship. We will need to maintain the same level of professional decorum we upheld as teacher and student when we are in our official capacities as Commander and Officer."

She worked her hands together in her lap.

"What does this mean to you, Spock—what's happened between us?"

He reached a hand across the small table to put his hand on her face. She sank into his touch.

"Nyota, I am not a Human man, not entirely. I cannot express myself in the manner to which you are accustomed. The only recourse I have is that I can make you understand me in a way that is uniquely Vulcan," he whispered.

She nodded, silently, eyes fixed to his as he lifted his fingers to her contact points.

It was a jolt she was certain she could not get used to-- she nearly cried out at the intensity of his thoughts.

Words were not coming through his link, only images—urges.

He cared for her in a way he did not fully understand, a way that did not make him comfortable.

He worried about keeping his career and making her happy.

He desired her in a primitive, possessive way that she could not fully understand.

She finally broke the link when she thought she could not breathe anymore, face flushed, panting in front of him.

He broke her gaze, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I need you to understand this part of my nature. I am not like the men you are familiar with."

She sat silent—still shocked from the meld, when he rose to take their dishes to the sink.

"I need you to understand what you are asking of yourself." He turned his back to her.

When she finally found the strength in her legs, she wrapped her arms around him, put her face flat against the strong muscle of his back. She could feel his heart pounding at his side.

"I understand," she whispered.

He turned to face her.

"I want to provide you with what you need, Nyota. I am just not certain if I am entirely capable of doing so," he murmured, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"You are. I am. I understand. I can do this," she whispered, leaning onto her toes to put her lips to his.

Gently, he returned her kiss.

She grabbed the hem of his oversized shirt and pulled it over her head, leaned into him—let her nipples graze the smooth skin of his chest.

"We can do this," she said, finding his mouth, pressing into him. He pulled her in tight.

***********

_You cannot give her what she needs._

Spock pushed the thought away when her mouth was on his. He didn't want to consider the illogic of their pairing. He could worry about it later.

_More, it's not enough._

He kissed her harder, deeper, cupping her buttocks to pull her closer. He needed more of her mouth, more of her scent, more of her skin pressed against his. He wanted to taste her again.

But Nyota had already decided her course, pushing his shorts off of his hips—flinging them away when they hit the floor.

She broke the kiss to sink to her knees before him.

A weak protest died on his lips the moment she wrapped her mouth around him. His body went slack. He let his head hang back as he took in the pleasure.

She was licking him in long, careful strokes, fingers tightly wrapped at the base of his cock and now he needed to steady himself. He put his hands on the counter and groaned.

She was murmuring into his flesh, moaning, sending hot vibrations up his length. Now he was panting, blowing out each breath as though it required every ounce of his control.

"Nyota…" he groaned again. "Please, let me have you."

She burned him with a coy gaze, eyes luminous underneath her long lashes.

"Look at me, Spock." He opened his eyes—focused long enough to find her beautiful face.

"I want to see your face when you come for me," she purred.

He growled his satisfaction, one hand fisting into her hair as she worked her wet mouth over his most sensitive angles. He gave her what she wanted—eyes fixed to hers in a trance as she sucked him.

He roared when he came, body bucking, forcing himself deeper into her hot, wet mouth.

He gave her no time to rest, lifting her easily, pushing her down onto his throbbing length. She cried out at the welcome intrusion.

He was still hard, buried inside of her—and she, she was so incredibly wet. His head spun with the sensation of her.

She wrapped her legs around him, wrapped her arms around him, and held on for dear life as he ground into her.

_Deeper, it's not enough._

"Not enough," he groaned aloud, taking her mouth desperately as he moved them both across the small kitchen. He needed to get deeper inside of her, needed more leverage, needed to bury himself in her as far and as hard as he could.

He backed her into the wall with a force. She let out a sound of surprise at the cool wall against her back. She could feel him trembling around, inside of her. She wanted him to lose control again.

"Fuck me, Spock," she whispered into his ear. He snarled at her dirty words, pushing her hard against the wall, lifting her leg to go deeper, harder until there was no where else to go.

"Nyota, you are so wet…" his voice was rough, thick. His back was slick with sweat and she struggled to hold on against his rhythmic pumping.

"This is what you do to me," she whispered again, and as if to answer her, he thrust more fervent than before.

His mouth was on hers, the onslaught somehow coordinated between his mouth and his cock. She was overwhelmed with him. She felt her orgasm start to tingle, start to coil around her muscles.

"I'm going to come, Spock," she cried lifting her head, exposing her neck to him. He saw the mark he'd given her the night before, sought the other side of her neck with his mouth.

"It's okay," she whimpered, the orgasm starting to take hold She cried out, and he let his own orgasm rip through him, sinking his teeth into her a second time, marking her again.

Still joined, they slumped to the floor.

_It's still not enough._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Guys, I'm SO sorry I'm not posting as often as I could be. I've changed schedules at work and I've just been so busy! I'm trying as hard as I can to update. This fic is wrapping up soon, because I've already got another on the brain—and trust me, there's no way I can multi-task two!**

**Please let me know what you think. You guys are great.**

**********

He'd sent her home in a cab. At her insistence, she went alone.

She was already dressed in his sweats and Starfleet-issued turtleneck, which she'd been forced to wear with her heels. She'd be damned if she was going to call any _more _attention to herself.

Gaila was stretched out across her bed in silky lingerie when Nyota got home. She quirked one eyebrow high on her perfect green face when she caught sight of her roommate.

"Look who decided to emerge from the love cocoon," she teased. "And so sharply dressed."

Nyota shot her a dirty look. "You damn well know I couldn't come back here in an evening gown. That would scream hook-up."

Gaila sat straight up in her bed. "Oh, I see. And the getup you're wearing right now _doesn't_?"

Nyota pulled Spock's shirt over her head and threw it in Gaila's direction.

"Stuff it, G."

She had her back turned to her roommate when she heard the gasp.

"Oh my Gods, Ny—what the hell did he do to your neck?"

***********

PADD after PADD, plan after plan.

Spock sat in Captain Pike's quarters reviewing personnel files, equipment reports. There was much to evaluate before the Enterprise's next mission and he intended to be up to speed before crew meetings began.

Pike sipped his brandy, eyed his friend with the hint of a smile on his face.

"Cool as a cucumber as always, Mister Spock," Pike raised his glass in the Vulcan's direction.

"Your meaning, Captain?" Spock did not take his eyes off of the PADD in his hands.

"I have it on good authority that you've spent the last 24 hours or so with someone special," Pike smiled.

"I see. Would your information source be your '_someone special'_, Captain?"

Spock's face was placid as always. Pike cleared his throat.

"Perhaps. On a personal note, I'm proud of you for going for it. She's a special woman—and she's going to be a damn fine Starfleet Officer. On a professional note, you know I have to ask you to be discreet."

Spock looked his Captain—his friend in the eye.

"Would you believe me capable of behavior unbecoming a First Officer, Captain?"

Pike downed the brandy, set the glass on the table with a clink.

"Never, Spock. Glad to have you at my side."

**********

Nyota inspected the high neck of her uniform. It still didn't provide enough cover. She put a high turtleneck on underneath it, glad for the mild weather. She could get away with this look until her neck healed.

"Computer, locate Doctor Leonard McCoy," she frowned at her own reflection in the mirror as she thought of the apology she owed Bones.

"McCoy, Dr. Leonard, is in the mess."

_No better time than now._

***********

He was sitting at a table with Kirk when she walked in—and she spotted him right away. She saw Kirk catch her eye, whisper something to Bones as she walked toward their table. He promptly picked up his tray and left.

_Whatever it is, I probably deserve it._

She hadn't realized how nervous she was until she saw him sitting there.

"Hey, Len," she swallowed hard when he looked up at her from the table. "Do you have a second for me?"

If Bones thought he was going to hold a grudge long enough to be an asshole, he was wrong. He softened the moment he saw her face.

"I suppose so. No Vulcans waiting in the wings to take my lunch, right?"

He couldn't help it, he cracked a small smile.

Nyota took a chair and gave him her own small smile. "Bones, I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry about what happened. I never meant to embarrass you."

"I never got that vibe from you. I just never picked up on anything between you and," he cleared his throat. "The Commander."

"Nothing happened between us before that night, Len, I swear. I don't know why…at the Gala…" she trailed off nervously. There was no good way to explain what happened, and she certainly wasn't going to open up about years of sexual frustration with Spock.

Bones raised a hand. "Look, you don't have to go into gory detail. What happened, happened. I appreciate you coming to talk to me."

"You're a great guy, Len."

"Yeah, I know it," he shrugged.

***********

Gaila was still in their room when she came back.

"Delivery for the Vulcan mistress," Gaila laughed, motioning to a small box on their kitchen table.

Nyota walked to the table, picked up the plain white box, felt the weight of it in her hand.

"When did this come? Who brought it?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Some delivery guy I've never seen before. I'm guessing it's from your smitten lover," she quirked, walking over to where Nyota stood holding the box.

"What are you waiting for? Open the damn thing!"

She pulled the lid off to reveal a delicate silver chain. A glossy stone-like pendant hung on it, a smooth circle of browns and reds. There was a small, handwritten note inside.

_Nyota—_

_We will report for duty on the Enterprise in three days. There will be times when I am not able to give you the attention you need and deserve. Please accept this stone. It is made from Vulcan sand. A small reminder that I am thinking of you, always._

_Spock_

Nyota fingered the chain, rolled the stone around in her fingers. It was beautiful.

"Wow. So the sex was jewelry-buying good. Who knew you had it in you, Ny?"

Nyota rolled her eyes at Gaila, but a smile was on her lips. His gesture made her heart pound, blood rush.

"Will you help me with it, Gaila?" she let the necklace pool into her roommate's fingers.

Gaila examined it.

"This is really beautiful, Ny," Nyota nodded, smiling like a contented cat.

Gaila opened the clasp, lifted the chain over her roommate's head, fastened it around her neck.

Nyota turned to face her, fingers drifting over the smooth stone.

"You love him, don't you?" Gaila was serious now, for one fleeting moment.

Nyota nodded, throat suddenly tight with unexpected emotion.

"I do."

**********


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright, alright—here's the deal. This story is ending—because I'm dying to get another one going before I forget what I wanted to write. Either way, this is the end of my first fic and I've got to thank all of you for your great reviews and even corrections (yes, I've got to study my ST facts!) You guys are great to write for, and I really hope you've enjoyed this story.  
**

**********

_Three months later_

She wore that necklace everyday. Sometimes, she would get a compliment on the stone, how beautiful and rare it was—and she would smile shyly. When asked where she got it, she would coyly answer, "someone special." That never failed to get her a few jealous quips.

Still, she was happy. She didn't have the luxury of telling anyone about her secret relationship, but it gave her pleasure to know that while she was working in the lower decks of the Enterprise, the man she loved was making decisions on the bridge.

It was rare that they would run into one another while on duty. When they did, Spock was as professional as he ever was. No one watching him with a careful eye could suspect that he was her lover. No one watching her could suspect that she kept her superior warm at night. That was the way it was going to stay.

Of course, there were a handful of people who knew there was something going on; Gaila, Bones, Captain Pike. But they kept Spock and Nyota's secret as well as if it had been their own.

**********

Spock didn't know if she would grow tired of their arrangement, of not being able to be vocal about what was between them. He only hoped he could give her enough attention in the stolen moments they shared to satisfy her.

That's why he loved her necklace. To him, it was as good as a brand, a mark to show all others that Nyota was taken.

Sometimes, the smooth stone would hang into his face when they made love, her body lithe and smooth on top of his. Sometimes, he would kiss it when it fell into the dip of her neck as he slid into her from above.

************

She entered his quarters silently, found him reading in his favorite chair.

"_K'diwa," _he greeted. That word always seemed to make her melt. She walked over to him, dropped a kiss on his lips.

"Busy day in the lower communication deck. How was it for you?" she asked, stripping her uniform and boots.

She rummaged in his drawer and finally fished out one of his t-shirts.

"Busy as well. We are headed into the Laurentian system and I must prepare briefs for Captain Pike."

She eased her hair out of her ponytail, let it fall across her shoulders, rubbed her fingers on her temples, perched gently on the arm of his reading chair. He pulled her in for a kiss, gently toyed with the stone around her neck.

"I have something I want to discuss with you, Nyota," he said softly. She frowned at his tone.

"Is it serious? You look serious," she prodded. He cupped her chin in his hand.

"I am not sure. I want to know if you are satisfied with what we have, Nyota. I realize you have friends on this ship who live openly with their partners. I want to know if it bothers you that we cannot act in the same manner."

She sighed, took the PADD out of his hand and set it on his reading table. Slid into his lap.

"I would love everyone to know that I am yours, Spock. But I realize we don't have that luxury. I'm happy with you—and this is the only way I can have you. So it's enough for me."

He twined his fingers into her hair. "Will it always be enough for you?"

She considered that for a moment, silent.

"I don't know. I want to believe that it will. I've never cared for anyone the way I do you. And the thought of not being with you is terrible. It's not something I want to consider," she said softly. He kissed her again, slowly.

"It is a thought that troubles me, as well. I find that the more we are together, the more I look forward to your company." Another kiss. "I just want to be sure that I am meeting your needs, Nyota."

She smiled up at him. "You are. Meeting my needs—exceeding them. I love you, Spock," she shivered when she spoke those words aloud. She'd never told him that before. She relaxed into him; let her head fall onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair again.

"There is much we still do not know about the future, Nyota. There are things about me, about my Vulcan nature that you will not know for some time. Things I am not sure you will be able to understand," he said. She tilted her head to look him straight in the eye.

"Tell me what they are."

"I cannot. It is a violation of my culture to discuss these things, Nyota. I simply brought them up because I want you to know that things between us may not always be as smooth as they are now."

"Spock—" Nyota let the annoyance creep onto her face and into her voice. "—I am not that naïve. I know there's going to be conflict between us. And we'll handle it when we get there. I'm not fragile, and I'm not going to break at the slightest hint of stress."

"Of course not, _k'diwa_," he almost smiled at her proud irritation. "Of course not."

************

DONE :)


End file.
